To Placate the Facade
by Ireland23
Summary: Warning:Rated M for a reason Daisy/Chris Eventually Tony/Tea and Michelle/Stan. Chapter NINE is Uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm not sure that anyone will actually read this because of the parings I've picked out for this one. If it's a sucky idea feel free to let me know :) Ever since the episode which aired on 2/28 this idea just kept bouncing around in my head. I think they could be good together 3**

**Also, for anyone who is interested, I plan on updating my Tony and Tea pieces ****Matched**** and ****When Friends Become Lovers ****ASAP. Graduate School has been getting in the way lately :( haha**

**Daisy's Point of view**

We were sitting in the cafeteria, not really doing much of anything. We couldn't do what we really wanted to be doing. Drinking, smoking, getting blitzed, but it wasn't so bad. We were all together. The way it should be.

Except, things aren't always what they seem to be.

I'm quiet. My friends think that I'm just a shoulder to cry on. I'm the one they can come to when someone else lets them down. They think I don't see through the facades that they poorly attempt to hide behind. I know all of them better than they know themselves. You know why? I listen. I listen to every lie that comes out of their mouths. And even the ones that come out of my own. We all have images we want to maintain. We're experts at fooling everyone around us, expect each other. We're on a different level than the other students; we _get_ each other in a way that no one else could even _begin_ to understand.

"You're looking cozy over there Daze." Tony sent me a condescending smirk because I was leaning against Chris' shoulder as he blatantly counted pills in front of everyone in the cafeteria. It would seem to most people that Tony was being an ass, which he usually is, but not for the reason they'd assume. Everyone hassles me and Chris about our friendship. We're close, super close. I'm still a virgin though and he's my best friend. The others don't believe we haven't fucked and Tony likes to tease me about it. But today he had other reasons for shining the scrutiny spotlight on me. He's fucking Tea and Michelle is beginning to suspect that something is up.

Tony is good.

He's a master at what he does. He can be caught red handed and somehow convince everyone around him that what they know, what the evidence shows, isn't how it really is at all.

But I'm better.

I see the way he looks at Tay. They way he grabs onto any solid surface he can get his hands on and the way his knuckles go white when he sees her making out with that Bitch Betty. Who the fuck said she could sit with us anyway?

Chris' boyish giggle was like music to my ears. His response to Tony's chiding was delayed, but a guy can't be interrupted when he's doing something as important as counting his latest stash. He knew if he got caught he would simply offer up a goofy smile and a halfhearted scolding would be the worst he would have received. They probably wouldn't even take the pills from him, because Tony would, yet again, smoothly explain some bullshit reason as to why Chris had the pills. Last time he has smoozed the principal into thinking that they were anxiety meds because he wasn't dealing well with the way his mom up and left him. I knew how Chris was dealing with his mom's sucky behavior and it didn't involve pills. I love Tony, I love all my friends. Sure He's an arrogant prick sometimes, but I know the truth. He's afraid he's not good enough. Just like the rest of us.

"Go suck a dick Tony." Tony grinned at my suggestion and I sent him one right back. He then smiled more sincerely because we both knew our banter was all in good fun. Chris finished up his task and lazily wrapped his arm around my waist. I yawned and reveled in the feeling of his fingers subconsciously stroking the tender skin on my side.

"You have to admit Daisy, it's not normal to be the way you two are." Michelle's snide remark evoked an eye roll out of me and I felt Chris' arm tense around me. He pulled me closer against his long, lean side. I found it hard to be mad at Chelle. She lashes out when she's stressed and because she's Tony's girlfriend, she's _always_ stressed. "He gets fucked up and screws everything with a pulse and then clings to you like you're some sort of security blanket." She shot a glare at Tony and I knew that he was where her real anger resided. Why shouldn't it? He's fucked around on her since she's known him. I'll tell you why. She's not his match. _Tay _is his Match. None of them want to see what is _actually_ going on, so I placate them and let them pretend to be people they're not. I love them all for who they really are.

"We're best friends, suck it the fuck up Michelle." Chris' curt answer took us all by surprise. As he spoke I felt his hand move down my side, over my hip and to the outside of my thigh. Most people would have thought that that his actions were sexual, and they may have been on some level, but it was more about intimacy for us. He could have sex with a hundred girls and never touch them they way he touches me. I felt him grip my jean clad leg and I moved my hand to his knee to let him know I understood.

"It's illegal to fuck something without a pulse." Abud interjected with such innocence that I almost felt bad when we laughed. He was such a doll. He tried so hard to be someone he wasn't. He thought he was in love with Tea, but he wasn't. He was intrigued by her. Who wouldn't be? She was the ultimate unattainable. She was gorgeous and not into guys, or so she claimed.

Chris brushed the side of his face against the side of my head, the rough bristles of his shaved head catching on the silken strands of my hair as he moved. He was normally the conflict avoider of the group, so for him to retort so flippantly, Chelle must have really struck a nerve. Normally he would go out of his way to evade an uncomfortable situation. After everything had blown up, he would come to me and talk everything out. Sometimes we would drink. Sometimes we would smoke. Sometimes we would eat ice cream. But we would always end up in the same place, lying on the roof of my house. The weather never mattered; it was our place away from the rest of the world. All best friends should have a spot like that. In some ways Chelle was right. I am his security blanket, but he's mine too.

"Are you going to let him speak to me that way?" Michelle's voice was shrill and everyone's eyes were on Tony, but I already knew the answer. Of course he was, because he doesn't love her. He doesn't love her even a little bit. If Chris had answered Tay that way, Tony would have been leaping across the table to defend her, but not Michelle.

"Chris maybe you shouldn't have been so …" Stanley began, but lost his steam halfway through the sentence. We laughed collectively as a group. Even Betty took time away from sucking on Tea's ear to chuckle at poor old Stan's expense. It was no secret that Stanley had been in love with Michelle since the beginning of time or some other lame plot of unrequited love. Personally I think they could be good together if they could both manage to get their heads out of Tony's ass.

"Don't be a bitch and I won't be a dick?" Chris was being sincere to which Michelle nodded, and then scoffed at Tony. She hadn't really been offended. It took a lot to really offend any of us. All she wanted was some type reaction out of Tony. _Any _reaction really. Protectiveness or even concern would have made her feel like he at least cared. He didn't have those things to give her though; they were all used up on Tea.

"Stop staring Abud" Tea giggled girlishly which was something she never used to do before. I'd only noticed her doing since I'd picked up on the fact that she was batting for the hetero team with Tony. "You act like you've never seen lesbians make out before." Or maybe he's never seen a lesbian who is in love with a guy make out with an _actual_ lesbian. But close enough Tea.

"It's just so…" Abud was still staring opened mouthed as Betty worked on Tea's neck. "Awesome." He finished lamely, eliciting yet another round of laughter.

The bell rang and we began gathering our belongings. Purses, binders, pills, and water bottles laced with hard liquor. You know the usual. We didn't bother saying goodbye. We'd see each other later that night. There was a rave and we'd all be in attendance. It wasn't the same if one of us was missing out on the festivities. Each one of my friends brought a special dynamic to our group. No matter what happened later on in life, I knew we'd always be friends.

I watched as Michelle sauntered out of the cafeteria in an attempt to spark Tony's interest. The only thing she seemed to be able to do was give Stanley a boner for his next class. Tony was zoned in on the way Tea was uncharacteristically displaying her faux relationship with Betty. She allowed Betty to hold her hand as they found their way to class. What she was _really_ doing was sending Tony a subliminal message. I could see the conflict in her eyes when she looked at him. She was undeniably attracted to him, but she knew it was wrong. He was dating her friend._ Our friend._ Abud walked close to Tea and Betty, trying to cop a feel no doubt. I shook my head. Why couldn't they just see what I saw?

"Need a ride tonight?" Chris was patting his vest pocket for rolling paper. It amazed me how I already knew what he was looking for without him vocalizing it. I reached inside the front pocket of my jeans and pulled them out.

"I promised Tea I'd get ready with her." He looked perplexed as to how I'd known what he was looking for and how they'd gotten in my pocket. "You're constantly losing things; you'd be lost with out me." He rewarded me with a smile, which just so happened to be one of my absolute favorite things.

"Mmkay" He followed me out of the cafeteria and down the hall. We stopped when we had to migrate in two separate directions. "Text me when you get there. It's going to be jumping tonight. Supposed to be more people than they've ever seen." His hand reached out and his fingers found my belt loops. He always did fidget when something was on his mind. "Wouldn't want you to get lost in the mob." He grinned again and my stomach did a funny flip-like maneuver. Was it possible that I'd been misunderstanding my friendship with Chris all along? Was I as guilty as my friends were of masking my true self?

In any event, tonight was going to be epic. I could feel it in my soul.

**This one was rated M for language and the drug references. I'm not really sure if there will be Lemons in the next chapter, but I'm thinking there is a strong possibility. **

**What did you guys think? Is this storyline even worth continuing? It won't be focused solely on Daisy and Chris, but will be told through her eyes :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

A special thanks to Mac-alicious, I Am PheonixPhlame, and SearchingForSparkles! Thank you for the reviews, they're much appreciated :)

Daisy's Point of View

I blotted my freshly glossed lips as I sat at the vanity in Tea's room. She was rifling through her closet for something to wear. She wasn't normally one to put such an effort into simply getting ready for a party and I had a feeling that her current state of frustrated indecisiveness had nothing to do with her _girlfriend_ and everything to do with a certain well muscled cocky bastard we all, for some unexplainable reason, adored.

I flipped my hair back and studied my reflection. I was nothing like the girls Chris screwed around with at parties or the ones he'd wake up next to after 3 day benders. I was plain old Daisy, his best friend. I frowned as I repeated the words _best friend _over again in my head. It was a good thing. No, it was an awesome thing. To be our age and be able to have a best friend of the opposite sex was a feat rarely accomplished. But for some reason the words left a bad taste in my mouth. As of late I'd found myself wondering what it would be like to be one of Chris' one night stands. One of the girls he wanted so badly that he couldn't even wait to fuck them before they left the party so he'd take them right there, in a bathroom stall. He'd never so much as laid a provocative hand on me. I was just his friend. Just Daisy. Just the one he'd cuddle up to after he had his fun.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I asked, after her phone rang for the fourth time in a span of twenty minutes. I swiveled in my chair to watch Tea throw her phone from her position at her closet door all the way across the room where it nailed one of her posters dead center. "A simple 'No' would have sufficed." I smiled and her shoulders slumped as she dropped a dress on the floor and bunched a cotton tank top in one of her hands.

"She won't stop fucking calling me." I knew she meant Betty and she sounded exhausted as she spoke. I guess juggling one fake public relationship and hiding a real forbidden relationship can tucker a girl right out. "It's so annoying." She sighed and took a seat on her bed.

I stood up and sat next to her. I tried desperately to ignore my conflicting feelings for Chris and focus on my best girl friend's predicament. I'd never had to deal with being a lesbian who couldn't keep my hands off of Tony. But I was sure it was a difficult position to be in. I had to tread lightly, because I didn't want her to freak out and shut down on me. She needed someone to talk to. She needed someone to listen to her. She had to know I wouldn't tell anyone. Hell, I knew she and Tony were going to hook up before _they_ even knew they were going to hook up. I never breathed a word of it. Loyalty is kind of my thing. I wouldn't want someone spreading my shit around so I treat my friends the way I'd want to be treated.

"You know, she probably doesn't know that you only give her the time of day when Tony is within a reasonable distance to watch the show." Her whole body wrenched toward me and I slowly turned to face her, hoping she wasn't about to start screaming.

"What did Tony tell you?" She was breathing erratically. I wasn't sure if she was plotting his death or having a panic attack because she thought someone other than her illicit lover knew about their tryst.

"Calm down Tay." I placed my hand on top of hers as I formulated what to say next. "He didn't tell me anything. You know I'm intuitive. I see things other people are too busy to notice." She calmed down some as I spoke. My heart broke for her. She was so torn because she didn't want to betray Michelle. She felt like in some sense she was betraying herself, the girl she'd always claimed to be. She was supposed to be the hot lesbian cheerleader that every guy wanted to fuck and every girl considered bisexuality for, "I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise." I squeezed her hand and her chest sagged forward as if she felt relieved. She no longer had to bear the weight of her secret alone. She could trust me and she knew it.

"Not even Chris?" She breathed the words as if she were frightened to talk about what was going on with her and Tony. I held up four of my fingers in the global signal for scouts honor and she continued. "We didn't plan it." She rubbed her hand across her delicate face and sighed again. I could actually feel her anguish. "He gets me so fucking messed up in the head, I don't even know if I'm coming or going." Tony was good at that, he was a master at manipulating situations and people to fit whatever plan he was scheming at the time. But Tea never fell for anyone's bullshit, not even Tony's. She fell for it this time because she _desired_ the same thing he was after. Their objective was the same and they couldn't keep their hands or their minds off of each other.

"I know." I smiled. "Things like that usually can't be calculated Tea." She looked at me as if I'd surprised her. "It's not that I don't care about Michelle, I mean yeah it sucks that her boyfriend and close friend are fucking behind her back." Her sharp intake of breath reminded me to choose my words more carefully. "She doesn't really love Tony. I think the sooner she realizes that, the better off everyone will be."

"You really don't think she loves him?" She didn't look at me when she spoke; instead she focused on the wall in front of us.

"Not the way you do." She leaned her head on my shoulder and I put a comforting hand on hers. "It'll all work out Tay. It always does."

"I hope you're right." I smiled to myself and noted that she didn't reject my theory or her love for Tony.

"Watch it Bitch." Michelle was in rare form tonight. She stomped her pointy heeled shoe as a girl bumped into her. Tea and I walked up to the abandoned warehouse and I cursed under my breath as I realized I'd left my cell phone in Tay's room. I was supposed to text Chris when I arrived, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Tony won't answer his phone." Michelle could be annoying when she whined, but once she had a few drinks in her she'd be fine. I didn't dare tell her that Tony had texted Tea several times while we were getting dressed.

"Maybe he left it at home." I mumbled, playacting her once again. When we made it inside I glanced around. Chris had been right, the place was jam packed with gyrating bodies. Glow sticks were swirling in the dark, smoke was looming, pills were popping and alcohol was being gulped in mass quantities, all to the spastic beat of techno music.

Tony walked up and he greeted us individually, like any _gentleman_ would. "Nips, Tits and Lips, how are we this lovely evening?" His eyes bounced from Michelle, briefly landed on me and then settled on Tea. She looked away from him uncomfortably. I crossed my arms over my tank top in an effort to hide my, uh, endowment.

"I thought I told you I don't like that name." Michelle was trying to pick a fight and I really didn't want to be around to watch it play out. I could sense that Tay felt the same way and as if she were reading my mind she mumbled an excuse about finding Betty. To anyone else who was eavesdropping it would have seemed like Tony's face fell because Michelle was coming at him full force like a train ready to derail. I knew the real reason. Tay's absence was the cause of his demeanor, not the fiery red head who was demanding to know where he'd been and why he hadn't answered his phone.

"First, nips, you tell me a lot of things that I don't really care to listen to." Oh, that cocky little bastard. "Second, it's fucking loud in here, how am I supposed to hear a phone?" Ah hah and there it is. That damned grin. On 1…2…3…And she melted.

I watched as Michelle wrapped herself around Tony and he stood there emotionless. I arched my eyebrow at him as if to say 'What the fuck dude?' She began kissing his neck and pawing all over him, it was obvious that the shots she'd taken before she left her house had kicked in. I glanced over at Tea, who was sitting on the aluminum staircase that led to the upper level of the warehouse. When I returned my gaze to Tony he was watching Tea too. I almost felt bad for Michelle. How could she be so blind? When Tony's gaze finally drifted back toward me I almost fell over from shock. He was actually sad. The mother fucker was really, truly sad. I knew he was enthralled by Tea, and by the way he stared Betty down early today, fiercely protective of her. I knew that they were compatible, but I didn't realize he was fucking in love with her. And he was. As much as she loved him, he returned her emotions equally, if not more. It was so blatantly obvious. Well, obvious to me.

I felt oddly honored that he'd exposed his carefully hidden secret to me. He closed his eyes once and then reopened them to stare me down. It was clear he was demanding I not tell a soul. Tony didn't ask anyone for anything, but as he used one arm to hoist Michelle up to wrap her pale legs around his hips, his eyes flashed to mine once again. This time he sent me a silent plea. When I nodded he seemed content that his secret was safe.

I glanced over where Tea had been sitting and found her making out with a blonde girl that I recognized as a cheerleader from school. I knew she was only doing it because Tony was making a fool out of himself with the girlfriend that he'd never really wanted.

I sighed and walked away from the whole mess. I needed to find Chris. He could always make me feel better. No matter what.

**I was going to make this one longer, but decided to break it up into two parts. Next chapter is mostly Chris and Daisy, be prepared for some fluff and smut :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not sure if this chapter will seem OOC. It's kind of difficult especially since Daisy hasn't really had too much screen time. I had fun with it though and I hope you enjoy it as well :)**

**Rated M for sex at a rave and sexual references between other couples.**

**Daisy's Point of View**

I was sitting on the counter of the makeshift bar which was situated in the center of the warehouse. My feet were resting on a metal stool and I ignored the crass comments of the guys staring at my tits as they migrated toward me to get their drink of choice. I'd given up trying to find Chris and settled on my current location.

"Have you seen Tea?" Abbud seemed to pop up out of nowhere. I decided not to reprimand him for talking to my chest instead of my face. His eyes were glazed over and his speech was slightly slurred. He never could handle his alcohol like Chris, Tony and Stanley could.

"Yeah man and you know what she told me?" It was Chris who answered his question; he bounced up to us in that child-like stoner way he was known for. My skin tingled as he stood at my side and slid his hand, in the most natural movement, up the back of my dangling leg. Abbud's eyes were wide and he was all ears for any information on Tea. "She still likes Vagina." I couldn't stifle my giggle as Chris let out a laugh and hunched over to rest his head against my chest. My hand slid over his buzzed hair and down to the nape of his neck. This was normal for us. It was his way of greeting me 'hello'.

"Fucking funny Chris." Abbud tried his best to look angry, but he just ended up resembling like a five year old who'd just been told that the tooth fairy wasn't real.

"Oh come on man." Chris righted his stance and moved to sit on the stool beneath my feet. I slid my arms around his neck and my palms rested flat against his chest. The sides of his lean torso fit snugly between my thighs. I was having a hard time concentrating on anything but the delicious way the warmth of his body was so intimately pressed against me. "Now, listen to me Abbud. See that girl over there in the pink tank top?" Both Abbud and I followed Chris' unashamed pointed finger. The girl didn't seem to notice the three of us staring. She looked too sad to care. She gulped the liquid that filled her red cup and angrily threw it on the ground. She seemed fixated on her cell phone as if she were trying to will it to ring. "She's distraught, completely vulnerable. Not even a challenge." He took a deep breath when I slid my hand slowly across his chest and over his shoulder. "Now go get you some man."

Abbud looked unsure. I reached into my bra and pulled out a condom and flicked it toward him. "You'll be fine." I smiled and he picked up the fallen protection and took off toward his prey.

Chris turned around and his hands moved behind me to pull me forward on the bar. "Why did you have a condom?" His eyes were serious, but I could see he was still rolling on whatever he'd taken earlier in the night. I prided myself on being able to read the innermost thoughts of my friends. Normally I knew what Chris needed or wanted in any situation. But here, in this moment, I couldn't decipher the conflicting emotions that were swirling around in his beautiful eyes. _Did I just call him beautiful?_

The truth was Tea had given it to me. She had been carrying one around with her in the event that she and Tony couldn't fight their urges. She had made up her mind on the way to the party that she wasn't going to let him mind fuck her or _actually_ fuck her. She said she was a lesbian. She'd repeated her lesbian status several times, but she wasn't convincing in the least. I was absolutely positive that before the night was over she'd either end up panting beneath him or riding him until _she_ believed that there was a possibility she wasn't _quite_ the lesbian she claimed to be.

Chris was staring at me in a way he'd never looked at me before. Or I hadn't noticed it and I noticed _everything._ He looked confused, sad, angry and mostly _turned on._ I was so busy trying to read his expression that I'd forgotten to answer him. He asked me another question as his hand slid up the outside of my thigh, squeezed beneath the tight spandex of my skirt and caressed the soft skin he sought. "Were you planning on fucking someone tonight or something?"

"No." That was a lie. I'd been thinking about fucking Chris since I'd woke up this morning. I berated myself the entire time, but still I'd _thought_ about it. A lot. "Tea asked me to hold onto it for her." I covered my mouth as soon as the words escaped my lips. _What would a fucking lesbian need a condom for? You're slipping Daze!_

"Kinky shit." Chris grinned and I was thankful that he had some warped sense of what was really going on and didn't catch my slip up. "I don't know how I'd feel about you fucking some random guy." But his gaze told me otherwise. He knew exactly how he felt about me having a wild raunchy night with a random guy. He wouldn't like it. The way his eyes smoldered overshadowed his half truth. My nipples hardened and a sweet burn shifted from the hardened peaks and traveled down my stomach and resonated between my thighs. Oh this new feeling was so bitter sweet. I could relate to Tea. I wanted the boy who was pressing his stomach into my panty covered core and steadily stroking his hot fingers over the smooth skin of my leg. I gasped when he nudged my skirt up higher and indicated with his big hands that he wanted my legs around his waist. He was driving me wild without even touching me where my body was aching to be touched.

I could play that game too.

"I wouldn't really need a condom if I wanted to get laid tonight." I dipped my hand beneath his chin and trailed my fingers along the bare skin that his open vest left visible. My hand traipsed lower over his firm stomach. He was lean, not bulky like Tony and I was _totally _into that. "I'd be willing to bet that any one of those guys over there who have been staring at my tits all night have their own stash." I felt his fingers tighten around my thigh, his thumb stroking hotly against the sensitive skin on the inside. "I'd also bet any of them would be willing to take my V-card, since you don't seem to want it." I was glad the room was dark, my face must have been beat red.

"They better not fucking touch you." His voice seemed oddly sober as his hands gripped my ass and lifted me off of the counter. I didn't know where we were going and I didn't care. I just didn't want this closeness to end. It was different than when we'd cuddle at night. He held me then and fit perfectly against me, but now, he was claiming me. I was _his._ His voice was husky when he spoke, "I can see why they stare, but you're a hands off zone." He squeezed through the thrashing bodies and I wasn't sure if it was the strobe lights or the mixture of weed and vodka on his breath that was making me so light headed.

As he tried to maneuver through the crowd, spastic party goers banged against my back, causing my panties to brush back and forth over his belt. The sensation nearly had me crying out in some desperate mixture of pleasure and need.

The next thing I knew, he'd climbed the unsteady aluminum latter that had been deemed a staircase and carried me into the dark hallway leading to only God knows where. It was real. I was what he wanted. Even if it was for just that moment, he wanted me like a regular girl. This time I was enough for him.

I guttural groan left his lips as he let me slide down his body and then pressed me back against the wall. His lips crashed down on mine in such frenzy that I could barely register what was going on. I moaned as he grasped my tits, hard at first and then more gently. He'd never touched me this way before and I craved more. I _needed _more.

"Oh my God." I moaned, throwing my head back against the wall as I felt him fumbling with my panties in that awkward way he did everything. The awkward way that was perfect. He gave up and left them hanging off of one of my ankles and the frustrated noise he let out made my stomach flip. I found him to be sexy, but he wasn't smooth like Tony. He was used to girls doing the work for him. He was trying so hard because he wanted me. One of his hands was suddenly back on my tits and I could hear his other hand working on his belt. I heard the distinct sound of a condom wrapper being torn and then both of his hands were gripping my hips.

"Bite me if it hurts." He panted his words in that frantic timbre he often emitted. He eyes were full of need. Blind, unadulterated need. And in one swift motion he lifted me up and plunged himself inside me. My voice didn't sound like my own when the half moan/ half scream spilled out of my mouth. I heard a few sexually induced curses roll off of his tongue as my greedy teeth nipped at his shoulder.

He used his hips to pin me against the wall and with one free hand he lifted my tank top and bra expertly. I knew what he wanted. I shrugged his vest off of his shoulders and he pressed our perspiring chests together. He moaned on contact and began rhythmically moving inside me. His arms moved down to hold my thighs, allowing him to delve deeper. He picked up his pace and his mouth found my neck, sucking…marking me. I lost it. Within seconds I was tumbling over the edge into white hot oblivion and my eyes rolled back in my head. His pace quickened and his hands gripped tighter.

"Fucking hell, Daze." He gulped for air, slamming into me one last time and let go. I felt his body's harsh tremors as he came inside me. I pressed my mouth against his throat as his head lolled backward slightly. "Fuck." _Yes, Chris. We certainly did. _

I felt his arms go slack in his sated haze. He pressed his body closer against mine, holding me against the wall and I rested my head on his shoulder and allowed my breathing to even out.

To most this wouldn't have been the way a girl should lose her virginity, but for me, it was perfect. I was with Chris. My _best friend._

**So shit is going to hit the fan in the next chapter, if anyone is interested in reading:). Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**When you read the first part don't shoot me okay? I promise all will be rectified by chapter 5 :)**

To Placate the Façade Chapter 4

Daisy's point of view.

Even with the loud music vibrating below us there was a tangible silence between the boy who had just given me the most pleasure I'd ever felt in my seventeen years of existence. We were sitting about six inches apart, our backs pressed against the wall that he'd just held me against while he plunged deep inside me.

I shook my head at myself. I was supposed to be the mature one, the one with all the answers, the one who fixed everything for everyone else. How could I help my friends when I couldn't even figure out what I was feeling myself?

Chris stirred and I glanced to the side to watch him fidget nervously. He regretted what happened between us. I could sense it. He wouldn't look at me and he leaned his head back against the wall. I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes and I racked my brain for what to say or what to do.

"DAZE!" Abbud's voice was louder than it needed to be. I guessed he was used to screaming from being downstairs all night. "It worked! It fucking worked. I lost my v-card to that girl Chris picked out…" He sat excitedly by my feet and waved his hands around in pure Abbud fashion. "and then she threw up on me, but I don't even care." I couldn't help but crack a smile at his antics. He was acting like the chick gave him a million dollars.

"Celebrate!" Was the first thing Chris had uttered since his mind blowing orgasm. Just like that he was standing up and bouncing as we heard the song downstairs change. "Come on man. Post V-card removal shots!" We could hear monkey man yelling as he ran down the makeshift stairs and away from us.

"You coming Daisy?" Abbud was already halfway down the walkway before he turned to speak to me.

"I'll be down in a little bit." I wasn't about to tell him that my legs currently felt like J-ello and I didn't think I could possibly make it down that damned latter. I also wasn't about to tell him that I was currently stunned that my heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest.

I watched as he ran off toward wherever Chris was and I took a deep breath. This was what I had wanted. I wanted him to see me the way he saw all the other girls. The girls that he desired. The girls that excited him.

The girls he discarded right afterward.

If this was what I wanted so badly, why were my hands shaking and why did I feel so empty inside?

Later, after I finally pulled myself together, I found myself back downstairs where the rave was still going strong. I spotted Tony leaning against the bar where Chris and I had first met up earlier in the night. I tried to push thoughts of Chris out of my mind and focus on someone else's problems.

That's what I was here for, right? To fix everyone else's lives.

"Brood much?" I squeezed through the crowd and hopped on up the bar that Tony was sulking against. I winced from the burning soreness between my legs that reminded me of the one boy I was struggling to keep out of my train of thought.

"I'm not brooding. It's a phase." Tony muttered, sipping on his drink slowly. Tony wasn't one to do anything slowly, especially anything that involved vodka.

"Chelle might buy that." I sent him a knowing smile and his eyes burned into mine. "but my judgment isn't clouded by that thing you have in your pants."

"It could be." He was joking and we both knew it. There had never been any type of sexual tension between me and Tony.

"Yeah, maybe." I nodded, he didn't respond. He simply waited for the sarcasm he knew was coming. "If you were someone else or if I was Tea." His eyes turned serious at the mention of her name. _**Geeze, hooking up a misogynist and a lesbian is harder than I expected.**_

"Oh come off it Tone, you're standing here staring at her dancing with that girl like she's cutting your heart out." I gestured toward Tea who was currently wrapped around a pretty redhead. I lit a cigarette and took a puff and then passed it to Tony. He looked like he could use a stress reliever.

"Maybe she is." He inhaled and focused his gaze back on the tiny brunette. "She plays this game you know, this back and forth fucking game." He took another slow swig of his drink and then narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't think I've ever seen you jealous before." I swatted his shoulder so he'd turn his attention back toward me and away from the raunchy display in front of us. The look of unbridled envy in his eyes _almost_ shocked me.

"I don't like it Daze." He seemed almost vulnerable as he spoke. "It's not supposed to be this way. She's my friend. I'm supposed to fuck every female worthy enough for my attention. I'm not supposed to be hung up on some girl who just wants to play with my head."

"She's not playing with your head." I was sure of that. She was second guessing her feelings, just like he was. "This is all new to her too Tony. You're struggling with giving up your control as the aggressor and she's struggling with wanting your dick. Give the girl a break." He shot me a genuine smile at my choice of words.

"No other girls seem adverse to my dick." He passed my cigarette back toward me and I took the last puff before crushing it out on the bar counter.

"Maybe that's your problem." I smirked and hopped down. "Get your head out of your ass Tony and realize what you have with Tea. Don't fuck it up. She's not Michelle, you've got one shot to show her what the two of your could have." I noticed Michelle over by the front entrance, scanning the crowd for Tony no doubt.

"She scares me." He didn't notice Michelle, but that was okay. I would do damage control for him.

"Of course she does. She's _**you**_ with tits and a vagina." He chuckled and turned his attention back to the only girl who had perfectly matched him.

I took my time walking over to Chelle. I almost felt bad for playing a part in the way Tony was deceiving her. But I also knew that if I came out and told her that Tony was in love with Tea, it would not only ruin everything before it even began, but Michelle wouldn't believe me anyway.

I glanced at Chris who was in the middle of a large group of gyrating girls. His eyes met mine and I couldn't quite decipher the emotion I saw swimming in the glazed over orbs. As quickly as he'd caught my attention, he was looking away, screaming in pure Chris style.

"Hey Daisy, have you seen Tony?" I ushered Michelle in the opposite direction of where I knew he was still leaning against the bar, lusting after Tea.

"I think he's with Chris and Abbud." I lied and I would have felt bad about it, if I didn't think Michelle would be happier when everything was over. "Did you hear? Abbud lost his V-card."

"No fucking way." I could tell she'd had a little to drink, but she was still coherent. "Stan's going to be pissed. You guys are the last ones." She patted my shoulder as if being a virgin was an affliction.

"Not exactly." I smiled and her mouth was agape.

"Who?" she mouthed the words as if she was afraid that someone would actually heard her personal question over the loud music.

I didn't verbally answer, instead, I nodded toward Chris who was body surfing toward the middle of the mob.

"Oh my fucking God." She was actually giddy. "I knew it!" she was screaming so I could hear her.

"I'll give you the dirty details later; I've got to get out of here." I gestured to the chaos around us. "want to come with?" We all had plans to end up at Chris's house after the rave. With his mother's absence it was the perfect place to crash and sober up. "I bet Stan will walk with us."

"But Tony…" She looked around me in an attempt to find her _man_.

"Tony isn't going to leave until he's good and ready," We both knew that was true. "You're miserable chasing him around, so why not come hang out with me and Stan?" I could see her internal debate, so I decided for her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to Stan.

"Hey Daze." She stopped me on the way to find our friend. "I'm sorry about calling you out at lunch. I was mad at Tony and took it out on you." Her voice was more sincere than I'd heard it in a long time.

"Don't worry about it, Tony makes everyone a little crazy." She smiled and we finally found Stan. His eyes lit up at the sight of Michelle's barely there dress.

Getting them together would be easy. He was madly in love with her and she was in desperate need of male attention that was not of the Tony Snyder variety.

It would be simple. When we got back to Chris's house, I would feign a headache and disappear in a bedroom, leaving them alone to figure out their feelings.

What would my friends do without me?

_**So what'd you guys think? Review and let me know, please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Because of the wonderful reviews you guys left me today, it inspired me to update twice in the same day :) I hope you enjoy this one!**_

_**Warning: Be prepared for some fluffiness and lemons:)**_

I was thoroughly exhausted and so thankful to be climbing into the bed in the guest room. I'd already changed the sheets, knowing whoever had slept here last probably hadn't taken the time to clean up after themselves.

I sighed and stripped down to my strapless bra and my panties. I slid beneath the sheets and I could feel the tension leaving my muscles as I stretched out. It'd been a long night and even if I'd come home without Chris, my friends were well on their way to a happy ending, so it was worth the hard work.

I smiled as I heard Stan and Michelle laughing and chatting down the hall in the living room. Helping Michelle get over Tony might not be as hard as I originally thought.

I yawned and my eyes fluttered shut. The last thing on my mind before I fell asleep was Chris's heated breath against my ear as he gripped my waist and spilled himself inside me

Sometime later, I moaned as I felt two chilled arms slide around my toasty skin and pull me back against a smooth bare chest.

"Daisy." I came out of my dreamy haze and concentrated on the odd tone in Chris's voice.

"What's wrong Chris? Are you feeling sick?" I turned over to face him, supporting myself on my elbow. He leaned in and rubbed the side of his face against the side of my neck. It was a gestured he'd made so many times before, but somehow tonight it seemed different. Normally he would screw girls at parties and then come find me to cuddle up with and fall asleep. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I figured that after what happened between us at the rave, he'd find another girl to curl up with for the night.

"I ruined things, didn't I?" He was completely sober, but as he lifted his head to speak, I could smell the hint of alcohol on his breath. He looked scared, as if his whole world was about to fall apart. "I'm so sorry that I freaked out earlier. I shouldn't have fucked you."

"What?" I couldn't even begin to describe the sadness that his words made me feel. I didn't mind if he didn't want anything to change between us, but that fact that I was so regrettable really hurt.

"I've tried for so long to resist you Daze." His hand snaked beneath the comforter, slid up the back of my bare thigh and came to rest on my ass. "The touches, the looks, and the way you take care of me before you take care of anyone else." My breath caught in my throat. He was saying one thing and his hand was doing the exact opposite. He claimed he didn't want me, but his greedy hand explored the back of my silky panties and skittered across the warm skin of my lower back.

"I didn't realize I was _forcing_ myself on you Chris." My voice was shaking even through my sarcasm.

"What?" His hand stilled and he looked confused. "No! See, I can't even get this right." He huffed and pulled my thigh up and over his hip. I gasped when I felt his undeniable hardness pressing against the front of my panties. "I'm protective of you, I keep other guys away from you because they're never good enough."

"Chris, I don't understand." My voice was a breathy whisper and he groaned as he moved his hand back to my ass, pulling me even tighter against his erection.

"I'm not good enough for you Daisy." His eyes his flicked shut and I wasn't sure if it was from desire, need, or what he was saying to me. "You deserve so much better. I took your virginity in a fucking hallway in an abandoned warehouse." I could see the sadness in his gaze as his eyes flashed back open. Our faces were mere inches apart and his hand slid from my ass, up my back and brushed over the back of my bra. "I didn't intend…I just…when you were talking about screwing those other guys, I just lost it." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, something he'd done so many times before.

"Chris, stop it." He misunderstood my meaning and dropped his hand as he pulled back to look at me more closely. I brushed his cheek with the back of my hand. "It was perfect. _You_ were perfect." I pushed lightly on his chest and he followed my direction and laid flat on his back. This was all new to me, but I decided to take the initiative.

"Oh God Daze, I can't think like this." His head lolled back against the pillow as I straddled his lower stomach. I could feel the thick hardness of him brushing against the back of my ass. He had to be able to feel the dampness he caused between my thighs.

"Just listen." I leaned down and kissed the center of his chest. "What happened tonight was perfect because I was _with_ you." His hands came up to grip my hips.

"I thought I ruined everything." His voice was still hoarse from the partying that occurred. "I thought you were going to tell me to go to hell after what I did tonight." He sat up so we were face to face. His movement caused me to shift backward, his hardness pressing directly against my hot core. We both moaned from the contact.

"I'll always be your best friend Chris." I leaned forward and pressed my face against his neck. I was still sore from earlier, but I ached to have him inside me again.

"Do you have any God damned idea how hard it is to sleep without you?" He pulled me back to look at him and his expression was so heartfelt and sincere that I thought I was going to cry. "The best part about weekends isn't the parties." He leaned in and clumsily kissed my throat. "It's sleeping with you." He meant it in the most innocent sense. Chris loved parties and illegal substances more than anything. The fact that he put me above all of his favorite things made my pulse race.

I couldn't take it anymore. My arms slid around his neck and I crushed my lips against his. I swallowed his groan of pleasure and rocked back against his arousal. His fingers went to work on the clasp of my bra. He gave me a goofy grin when I pulled away from his feverish kisses and unhooked it for him after his several failed attempts.

My breasts easily filled his large hands and his mouth went to work on my neck. I slid my hands over his shoulders and down his sides. I thought earlier had been amazing, but this was pure heaven.

"I can't wait." His voice was strained and he flipped me over on my back, struggled with my panties, but he finally removed them. "I need you Daze." I arched my back as he slid his hand down my stomach. He huffed as he attempted to get his shorts off and then settled his weight between my parted thighs.

I felt the thick length of him slide deliciously inside me. I gasped and hooked my legs around his hips, urging him on. He groaned and panted against my neck as he pumped rhythmically inside of me.

The soreness depleted with each hot stroke. The sensation of his skin sliding against mine gave me chills. The way he looked at me with such endearment, that I was sure he'd never shared with any one else, had warmth spreading from the top of my head to my toes.

I clawed his back as I felt the waves of pleasure releasing inside me. He sucked on my neck, not bothering to even attempt to muffle my moans. His chest slid sinfully against my tits and he slammed inside me one last time before he groaned and arched his back in an intense orgasm.

He collapsed on top of me, the weight of his sweat coated body felt natural and perfect as it pressed me down into the mattress. He mumbled something against my neck that I couldn't decipher.

"Hmm?" I was so sated, I doubted I'd be the first one up tomorrow morning like usual.

"Best friends?" he propped up on his elbow. That wasn't what he had said against my neck, but I was too tired to argue.

"Forever." I added and was rewarded by Chris lifting himself off of me and curling himself around my side. He nuzzled his face against my neck and pulled me into his chest.

We would be. No matter what happened between us, we'd always be best friends.

As I drifted off to sleep I heard a loud commotion in the hallway, but tonight was my night. It was my night with Chris. I would deal with whatever anarchy had ensued in my absence when I woke up.

_**So, do you guys like everything being in Daisy's point of view? Or would you like to see how some of the other characters are feeling? Possibly Tea or Michelle? Or even Abbud or Stanly? Review and let me know so I can get started on the next chapter :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Off Topic, kind of: **_Has anyone watched the "Skins Answers" video clips where the cast answers fans' questions? I just stumbled upon a few of them and I have to say that Jesse is so freaking cute! Haha _

Anyhoo, on with the story…

Daisy's point of view

I groaned as I rolled over and snuggled deeper into the covers. I felt more relaxed than I had in years, but when I shifted my legs slightly, I winced. I was definitely going to be feeling last night's _activities_ for a few days.

I cracked my eyes open and immediately regretted _that_ decision when the sunlight flooding through the window nearly blinded me.

_**Waking up post 'wild night of extremely satisfying sex with your best friend' is way more painful than a generic hangover.**_

I started to inch toward the edge of the bed so I didn't wake up Chris. I needed to see what time it was and then go do damage control.

"Don't go." My movement was halted by Chris's lanky arm curling around me. He easily rolled me toward him and my insides quivered at the genuine smile he gave me. He looked almost sheepish or like he was unsure of whether things were going to be awkward. "Can I kiss you Daze?"

_**Seriously? Could he BE any more adorable?**_

I didn't answer him verbally. Instead, I leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and he rewarded me by nuzzling his face against the crook of my neck. "Why are you up before 2 p.m.?" I asked as I stroked my hand along the curve of his shoulders and down his back.

"Turns out, I like watching you sleep." I couldn't help but giggle at the semi-stoned tone of his voice. I knew he wasn't high, he was just blissfully exhausted.

"You know, you're going to have to let me out of this bed eventually right?" He shook his head and pinned me down in a bear hug to accentuate his point that he most certainly _did not_.

After some much needed snuggling and a few innocent kisses, Chris's breathing evened out to a deep satisfied pace as I rhythmically brushed my fingers over his short hair.

I mouthed the words _**'Mother fucking bitch whore.'**_ as I finally made my way out of the bed to stand up on my sore legs. I felt like someone had very inconveniently parked a tractor trailer in my vagina. I made a mental note to tell Chris that we would have to have sex much more often to ensure I wouldn't wake up this sore again. I grinned at my perverse logic. I was sure he wouldn't mind.

After minutes of muttering, stumbling around and one stubbed toe, I found my panties and dress. I _finally_ located my bra which Chris had so excitedly flung at the end of the bed and I quickly fastened it around my chest. After I redressed, I leaned over the bed and kissed his ear and then the side of his head. As much as I wanted to lie in bed with him all day, I had responsibilities to tend to.

The house was eerily quiet and that meant that the rest of the hooligans had either fought each other to the death, were currently sitting in jail, or were still in an inebriated slumber. I was hoping for the latter.

As I made my way down the hallway I checked each room as I tip toed by. Nothing.

_**Where the hell is everyone?**_

When I finally made it to the living room I seriously regretted ever getting out of bed.

I, Daisy Valero, did not sign up for this fucking shit. You wouldn't even believe what I walked in on.

I take a break for what? Like six fucking hours and these imbeciles, I call friends, screw everything up!

Not to mention that the house was completely torn apart. And for the record, I don't mean torn apart in the _'Oh no! Stanley spilled cheese puffs on the carpet again, whatever will we do?'_ kind of way. I mean Abbud sprawled out on the floor naked, wrapped in what _used_ to be the drapes.

_**Are those burn marks? Who the fuck set the drapes on fire?**_

I huffed and put my hands on my hips. Exactly how did they think this was an appropriate way to end a night out at a rave? I mean, I'm all for partying, getting wasted, getting your rocks off, _whatever._ But this was absolutely, 100 percent, uncalled for!

_**Bitches.**_

After I took a few deep breaths and glanced around the room to survey the damage, something caught my eye that made Abbud's current fashion statement seem like good news.

_**Oh Fuck.**_

I narrowed my eyes when I saw an unfamiliar mass of frizzy hair on the sofa. At closer inspection I gasped and balled my hands into fists.

_**Why in the hell is Betty here and WHY the fuck is she naked except for Tony's button down shirt? **_

_**Speaking of Tony, where is the little bastard?**_

I sighed and turned away from the couch, I just wanted one night. ONE NIGHT and look what happens.

Thank God she was face down on the couch; I don't think I could handle full frontal Betty first thing in the morning.

_**Ah HAH!**_

As I walked through the living room, stepping over the remains of the debauchery that occurred in my untimely absence, I found Tony. He was naked from the waist up, his mouth slack from sleep and what looked to be a giant, poorly manufactured mustache had been drawn in black marker above his top lip. The kicker was that he had a fire extinguisher cradled in his arms like he was holding a baby or a football.

I sent a silent prayer to the heavens, thankful it was indeed _not_ a baby he was holding.

_**Well, that explains why Abbud's choice of attire is semi-incinerated. **_

_**Sort of. **_

I narrowed my eyes and looked just behind Tony to find Stan. If I hadn't been so infuriated, I would have laughed at the fact that he was using Tony's feet as a pillow. He was curled up in the fetal position and I let out an aggravated sigh when I noticed the _work of art_ that was so _expertly_ sketched in marker. It began at the end of his eyebrow, skirted over the curve of his cheek and _conveniently_ ended at the corner of his mouth.

_**Ten bucks says it is permanent, wouldn't want to make my job any easier now would they?**_

I smacked my palm on my forehead and wondered if boys ever grow out of the stage where they think that drawing penises on one another is the funniest thing in the world.

_**I should be getting paid for this shit. **_

I mentally crossed the three boys off of my hide and go seek list and focused on finding Michelle and Tea.

_**If I were neurotically obsessed with a boy I don't even really LIKE or if I were a straight girl pretending to be a lesbian so I won't have to face the deep feelings I have for the aforementioned boy, where would I hide?**_

I walked through the remainder of the living room and came up empty handed. No sign of the girls anywhere. It wasn't until I started to retreat back through the living room that a flash of red sprawled on the kitchen floor caught my eye. It was just peeking out from behind the counter that separated the faux small dining room from the kitchen.

I carefully stepped over discarded beer cans and other paraphernalia as I walked with purpose into the kitchen. There they were, both lying on the floor.

Michelle was closest to me, lying on her side with her head rested on her arm. She had a box of Girl Scout cookies clutched in her free hand and a bag of popcorn had been ripped open and flung on the floor around her. There was more mascara on her cheeks and chin than on her eyes, a sure sign that she'd been crying. Though, from the looks of it, she had not been set on fire and should therefore count her blessings.

A few feet away Tay was lying flat on her stomach. Judging by the empty container and puddle of melted double fudge ice cream pooled around her hand, I had two theories about this one. She and Michelle either had a food fight or they had bonded over some late night stress eating.

I sighed for what seemed like the 8,382nd time since I'd left Chris's arms this morning and mentally prepared myself for the mess I had to clean up.

Something snapped inside me and I stomped around the chocolate mess on the floor and began rummaging under the kitchen sink. I could either continue to placate the damn façade all of my friends were hiding behind or I could fix everything once in for all with a little dose of tough love.

I began loudly banging two stove top pot lids together.

"Get up! Get up Get up. All you mother fuckers get up right now!" I walked into the living room, still clanking the metal lids together.

As expected, all the sleeping beauties shot up from their slumber and began attempting to find their bearings.

I dropped my _weapons_ at my feet and stood on the coffee table which was perfect as my makeshift podium. I looked over to make sure Tea and Michelle, who were still in the kitchen, were paying attention along with the degenerates I loved so much in the living room.

And I did. I loved them all. I wouldn't be me without them and they wouldn't be them without me.

Minus Betty, but I'd take care of her stinky ass later. For now, I had some bullshit to sort out.

"You." I pointed at Tony who was currently the only one who did not look surprised. His expression was sour, but he looked less intimidating with that damned fake mustache. "Yeah, Mario, I'm talking to you." He obviously didn't know about his newest facial _accessory_ from the perplexed look he sent me. "I brought Chris groceries on Thursday, and since he doesn't cook anything that isn't illegal, that means there is plenty of food. Go start making eggs." He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "I prefer scrambled with wheat toast." I fixed my hands on my hips and arched my eye brow, just daring him to argue with me.

His brows came together in a brooding stare, but he finally gave in and rubbed a hand over his face as he stormed toward the kitchen. I relaxed slightly; Tony was the toughest to crack. The rest would be easy.

"Chris gets it in ONE fucking time and she turns into a drill sergeant."

_**I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought last night.**_

"Actually it was _twice_, and don't burn my God damned toast." I smiled sweetly as he squeezed between his soon to be ex girlfriend and the love of his life and slammed a frying pan on the stove. This was good. He needed to get some of that anger out, some of his emotion. That stoic emotionally cut off façade was his problem. He needed to show everyone what he really wanted, what he was really feeling. He needed to tell _her_ what he wanted. But for now this would do.

"And you." I pointed at Abbud who was wide eyed and as innocent as one could be while naked, wrapped in the charred remains of Chris's mother's drapes. "Go set the table. I want _clean_ silverware and plates. Nothing better be floating in the glasses either." He nodded enthusiastically and his eyes darted to the pot lids on the floor as if he were afraid that if he didn't do everything I said that I would resort to my _musical number_ again_._

"Stan you're on trash detail." He was blankly staring at me; the poor guy was so clueless sometimes. I turned my attention to Michelle. "You too. Help him clean all these beer cans up." Stan stood up and Michelle grabbed a roll of trash bags from beneath the counter. "And I want to hear the vacuum running _before_ breakfast is done." I was satisfied when Michelle followed Stan, holding the trash bag open as he plucked the empty cans up off of the carpet.

Tea was last on my list. I craned my neck in an attempt to make sure that Tony was doing what I'd told him. Sure enough, he was busily stirring eggs in the large pan. "Tay, make sure Tony doesn't spit in my eggs and put some coffee on. Lord knows we're all going to need a cup when I'm finished." I waved my hand in a dismissive motion to let her know I meant business. "There's a bag up in the fridge." She gave me a look of disbelief and then slowly made her way over to the refrigerator.

What was so hard to understand? I'd given them_** all**_ ample time to get their shit together. Did they? Noooo. They just kept fucking around, pretending to be people that they aren't. They expected me fix their messes and I'd snapped.

Simple as that.

And _that_ Ladies and Gentlemen, is how it's done.

_**Welcome to Daisy's Boot camp. Sorry 'bout'cha. **_

I heard a soft rustling coming from the sofa, it was _Betty_ attempting to keep her cooch covered while she searched for her missing clothes.

"Where do you think _you're_ going exactly?" I stepped down from the coffee table and stood in front of her. She looked like hell. Well, more so than usual. "You have just as much explaing to do as the rest of them."

"You can't tell me…" She stopped short when I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh you've been causing me more problems than you know missy." I narrowed my eyes, but kept my voice perky; it seemed to add to the irony of my current situation. "Go get dressed and find me an aspirin." I ushered her down the hall and raised my voice when she slammed the bathroom door. "Nothing smaller than a golf ball!" I sighed.

I was going to need it

While I contemplated my next move in the hallway I felt two arms, warmed from sleep, wrap around me from behind. "You're hott when you're in charge Daze." I felt Chris' lips on the sweet spot of my neck and I leaned back into his affectionate embrace.

"All in a day's work." I titled my head back to look up at him and he was giving me that goofy smile I loved so much. "All in a days work." I repeated as his arms tightened around me.

Shit was about to hit the fan and I was going to get to the bottom of everything even if I had to pry it out of every last mother fucking one of them.

But first, I was going to eat breakfast.

_**And my toast had better be buttered.**_

_First, I just wanted to thank all of you guys who took the time to review. I really, really appreciate it! _

_Also, as you can see, I went ahead and wrote the story exclusively from Daisy's point of view, since the majority of you guys said you'd rather keep things cohesive that way. : )_

_For those of you who wanted the other characters' thoughts and feelings… I've worked it out so that in the next chapter the other characters will have to fill Daisy in on the events of night before. That way we get the insight of the other characters as well. Sound good? Let me know :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Queen Bee, Oh please don't feel silly! I absolutely enjoy reading each and every review. Thank you for taking the time to let me know your thoughts :) Glad you like the story!**_

_**And again, I thank all of you guys. It really is awesome to log on and see that people actually enjoyed what I posted :)**_

_Chapter 7: To Placate the Facade_

_**In honor of Mac: Be prepared for some Betty bashing, because…well, her face sort of bothers me too. Ha-ha :)**_

"Um, what exactly are you going to do to us Daze?" Poor Abbud, he really looked frightened. We were sitting at the dining room table and I was inspecting my toast for any foreign materials Tony may have spiked it with.

"Good question." I lifted my hand and pointed at my friends collectively. "I'm going to fix all of your sorry asses." I paused "And then I'm going to smoke a whole cigarette without _anyone_ bothering me." I looked each of them in the eyes one at a time. "Got it?"

"What's good guys?" Chris asked in a sleepy, laid back tone as he walked into the dining room to join the rest of us. His eyes widened like a child's would on Christmas morning when he saw the smorgasbord of breakfast food laid out on the table.

"Absolutely _nothing_." Tony was apparently still miffed that he'd lost control of the situation.

"Oh suck it up Tony." I gave him a sweet smile as I spoke, which seemed to irritate him even more. He'd thank me when this was all over.

"The house looks …" Chris looked perplexed at the spotless status of his house. "_Clean."_

"Oh, it was nothing." The disgruntled looks that my friends sent me as I spoke did not escape my notice. "Piece of cake, really."

All at once they began bickering to the point that no one was really able to hear what anyone was saying.

_**Oh, this is NOT going to fly.**_

Tony was leaning across the table yelling at Stanley. There was probably no reason in particular, other than that Tony was pissed and Stan was an easy target. Michelle was crying loudly and Tea lunged at Betty, and attempted to yank Tony's shirt out of her grubby little paws. Abbud, still wrapped in his makeshift _toga_, was all but rocking back in forth in his chair. The poor kid was going to need therapy by Monday morning.

_**And I need a stiff drink.**_

I slipped calmly out of the dinning room and into the kitchen. After rummaging through a few draws, I found an appropriate tool to use in a situation like this.

_**Yeah, like there have really ever been situations like this before. Keep kidding yourself Daze.**_

As I walked back toward my friends, who were acting like they were guests on a raunchy talk show, I couldn't help but smile at Chris. Amidst the mudslinging, death threats and overall depravity ensuing, he was happily eating a plate full of eggs and applying jelly to his toast. He was clueless, adorably so.

I walked over to the head of the table and calmly took a seat, no one noticed of course, they were too busy making excuses and blaming each other.

I picked up the steamed-crab mallet that I'd just retrieved from the kitchen and began banging it loudly on the table as if it were a gavel and I were the judge. I kind of was.

_**Oh, the perks of being a Marylander.**_

Nearly all of the yelling teenagers shut up at the sound of my outburst. I only caught the tail end of Abbud's complaint.

"_You_ set me on _fire!" _He glared at Tony and pointed an accusatory finger.

"Oh_, BARELY._" Tony was exasperated because apparently, according to the _law_ of Tony Snyder, _slightly_ setting someone on fire isn't _really _considered attempted murder. He then put the last nail in the coffin of his _defense_. "And I put you _OUT_." He waved his hand dismissively toward the kitchen counter where the fire extinguisher had been set during the cleaning session.

"Are you okay Abbud?" Tea seemed genuinely concerned and I didn't have the heart to tell her that she still had dried ice cream smeared on her face.

"Oh_ right_, take his fucking side." Tony crossed his arms over his thickly muscled chest and looked away from her.

_**Oh no, is little Tony's pride hurt? GOOD. **_

I was glad he was showing his true feelings.

I banged my 'gavel' again. "Everyone quiet!" I smiled when they shut their mouths and directed their attention toward me. "Abbud, if your testicles are still intact…then I say you're pretty lucky, so stop whining about it." Tony shot him a 'ha-ha' look and I banged the mallet once more for effect and then pointed at Tony. "And you! Stop lashing out at other people because _you_ can't control your feelings." He immediately stopped smirking and his eyes darted away from me and focused, not on Michelle, but on Tea.

"There isn't _anything_ I can't control." He tried his best to keep his cool, clam and collected mask in place. It was about time to nip this in the bud.

"Oh is that so?" I leaned sideways and my perky tone faded as I spoke. "You may have been _King, _but in light of recent events…" I paused and shifted my eyes to Tea and then narrowed them back on him. "You'd been dethroned. Enjoy the time off."

"Daisy, you're being a…" He stopped short when Chris coughed loudly and gave him a look that clearly said _'be very careful how you end that sentence.'_

"Hey man," Chris put his hands up. "I don't want to have to kick your ass, but I will."

_**Oh Monkey Man is protective…of me? **_

_**Daisy: 1 Tony: Big fat fucking zero**_

"Have any of your seen my purse?" I laid it on thick, half standing and pretending to search the immediate area.

"Why would you need your purse at a time like this?" Michelle asked the question I'd been fishing for.

"So I have some place to keep Tony's balls." I grinned at him and for a split second a smirk graced his lips, but then he suddenly became serious.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and locked eyes on Tea. She avoided his gaze and focused on me.

_**Why do they all think I have some damn special power to make uncomfortable situations go away?**_

"Now." I took a deep breath. "I want to know _exactly_ what happened last night." I held up my hand when all of my friends, excluding Chris, started speaking at once. "ONE at a time!" They were silent and I began again. "I would like to know _why_ you felt the need to set Abbud on fire." I looked pointedly at Tony and then quickly focused my eyes on Abbud. "But first, why were _you_ butt naked and wallowing in the curtains _before_ he set you on fire?" I rolled my eyes at the irony. I never dreamed I'd ever have to utter that sentence and for my sanity, I hoped I never would again.

"Well, what happened was," It's never a good sign when a sentence begins that way. "I was going to have sex with Tea…" He was cut off by Tea's scream of a protest.

"WHAT?" She flung her arms. "You did not!"

"I was _going to_, but Tony set me on fire first." Abbud said simply, as if that were the most logical reaction in the world.

"Why did you think you were going to have sex with Tay?" I asked more gently than I had any of my other questions.

"Well after Chris and I left you in the hallway, we went downstairs to party; you know celebrate me getting laid." He gestured to Chris to corroborate his story, and Chris nodded slowly before sending me a heart melting smile. I bobbed my head, letting Abbud know I wanted to hear the rest. "And well, Chris said now that I had boned that one chick, I could _move up _to chicks I _actually_ want to bone and well, Tea was first on my list." He sent her a sheepish smile to which she appropriately flipped him off.

"You have a list of girls you want to fuck?" Betty chimed in, a look of disgust on her face. "And stop calling us chicks, it's so sexist."

_**Or maybe that's just what her face looks like.**_

"Yeah!" He said enthusiastically, as if it were something to be proud of. "But, you're **not** on it." He wrinkled his nose as he was obviously imagining the act of boning Betty.

"She's right Abbud." Tony began innocently, but I could sense the smirk waiting to break out on his face. "She's not really a chick; she's more of a wild boar."

"You fucking prick!" she threw his balled up shirt at him and I made a mental not to visit _that_ fiasco next.

After a few more pounds of my mallet on the table the group finally settled down.

"That still doesn't explain why you were naked in the drapes, man." Chris pointed out and shoved his empty plate away from him.

"Oh, well I thought that Tony and Michelle were in the guestroom getting it on, but turns out, Tony wasn't even home yet…it was you and Daisy." He gave Chris a high five and I decided to let it slide…_for now._

"You boned Chris?" Tony's expression was a mixture of approval and smugness that he had been right about Chris and me.

"Oh don't say it like it's not fucking awesome." Chris gave a silly grin and was practically beaming. I suppose I was too.

Abbud paused to regain his train of thought and then continued. "So I stripped down because I thought I was alone in the living room and I heard someone coming in the back door. I knew it had to be Tay, but I was drunk and I was sooo wrong."

"Yeah, this asshole comes running at me with his dick flopping around." I allowed Tony to put in his two cents, because well, that must have been traumatic and therefore, his defense for setting Abbud on fire was becoming stronger with each passing second.

"You don't like to see anyone naked these days." Michelle sniped, rolling her eyes at Tony. Obviously something had happened between the two of them.

_**Ugh! One catastrophe at a time!**_

"So you set him on fire because he was naked?" Stanley asked. I was confused, because Tony and Stanley had been lying next to each other when I found them.

"No Douche." Tony rolled his eyes. "He jumped on the sofa when he realized I wasn't Tea and was acting like such a tool that he grabbed onto the curtains when he fell over the back of the sofa."

"Yeah, minus the tool part." Abbud nodded and then added to the story. "Then when I started explaining why I was naked Tony got pissed. He was smoking a cigarette and he flicked it on me when I told him my plan to fuck Tea."

"Not _exactly."_ Tony retorted. "I didn't flick it on him intentionally, but he fucking deserved it for trying to fuck my…"

"On purpose or not, my ball sac still got scorched." Abbud cut Tony off and pouted, but no one really seemed to care.

"Your what, Tony?" I smirked. He'd almost slipped up.

He must have realized that it looked bad that he had resorted to _arson_ in an attempt to keep Abbud away from Tea, "My _friend." _His voice was strained.

I decided to let it go for the time being.

"So who drew the penis on your face Stan?" I raised my eyebrow. "Unless you and Princess Peach's lover over there drew on each other… that leaves Betty, Tea, Michelle or _Abbud_." I already had my suspicions.

"I don't remember. I was in Chris' bedroom with Michelle." Stan blurted out and when everyone went silent he sent an apologetic look to Michelle. "I woke up in the living room with Tony, but I don't remember how I got there."

"What's with the fucking super Mario references?" Tony narrowed his eyes at Stan, as if the inside jokes were more pertinent than the infidelity of his girlfriend.

"It's- a -me- a- Mario." Abbud taunted in a horrible Italian accent and Tony smacked him in the side of the head. A laugh was elicited out of all of us except Michelle.

After the non existent response from Tony about Stan's outrageous news, Michelle snapped. "You don't even care that I fucked your best friend last night, do you?" Michelle's theatrics were in full swing and everyone else became silent. Normally she'd be annoying the hell out of me, but this is what needed to happen. She and Tony needed to cut ties once and for all.

"Not particularly." Tony leaned back and glanced over at Stan. "He loves you and I don't." He said it so simply. Almost as if he was informing her on something as trivial as the weather.

"You bastard!" she flung her drink across the table and it splashed in his face. As he wiped the wetness away the mustache began smearing, debunking my assumption that it had been drawn with a sharpie.

_**I guess that 10 bucks that I bet myself would be money well spent on psychotherapy. **_

"So fucking typical." Tony shook his head as he dried his face. "_She _screws _my_ friend and somehow _I'm_ the bastard?"

"Oh, don't even act like you're an innocent angel in all of this." Betty chimed in and Tea's eyes bulged.

"Be quiet Betty." Tay's voice was grave. I had to get to the bottom of this.

"I don't _want_ to be quiet, you bitch." Betty nearly grunted, she was so angry.

"Call her a bitch one more time and I'll tell the cops I _thought_ you were a man when I beat your ass." Tony was fuming, under all that cold, manipulative exterior, he really was a hothead.

One more smack of my gavel and all eyes were on me.

"Honestly Betty, I don't give a flying fuck what you _want." _ I set the mallet down and couldn't help with laugh when Chris gave me one of his trademarked stoner laughs.

"Flying fuck?" He was still laughing. "Sounds fun Daze." He winked at me and I had to shake my head to focus on the task at hand. I turned to look at Abbud.

"You're the only one here that has nothing to hide." Okay, so he was usually just too high to lie about anything, but that was enough for me. "What happened after Tony so _heroically_ sprayed your drapes with the fire extinguisher?"

"Nothing really. He bitched at me for a while and then bitched some more about how Betty is a cock block." He paused to shoot Betty a sneer, but continued when I pursed my lips into a hard line. "Then he passed out on the floor. So pretty much, just a bunch of bitching."

"And then?"

"Stan came out of Chris' bedroom and curled up next to Tony." Abbud grinned. "He was saying he was sorry and shit, I guess now we know why." He bounced his eyebrows suggestively at Michelle.

"And then you drew on them?" I gave a disbelieving look when he shook his head in the negative.

"Oh, you SO did man." Chris interjected. "I'd know that dong anywhere."

"Excuse me,_ dear_?" I hadn't expected _that._

"Do you even know how many times I've woken up with Abbud's dick drawings on my face?" Chris winked at me before he added "_Sweetie."_

A tingling feeling zipped through me.

_**Focus Daisy, you can be a harlot later.**_

"Abbud, did you draw on Tony and Stanley?" He averted his eyes and I continued. "Show me your hands." After a few minutes of silence, Chris wrestled Abbud's hands into clear view and sure enough he had black ink spotted on his skin.

_**Ah, yet another mystery solved.**_

Immediately they all burst out in another ruckus.

"Focus guys!" I sighed; getting a story out of them was like pulling teeth from a _rabid hyena._

_**Speaking of Betty…**_

"Why _exactly_ was Betty a cock block last night?" I turned to Tony whose eyes immediately darted to Tea. He wasn't cracking yet, so I looked to Betty for some answers. "And why where _you_ wearing Tony's shirt this morning?"

"I, um…" she flushed red.

"Fine, you want the fucking truth?" Tea stood up and jammed her chair into the table.

_**Nope, I'm sitting here with you lovely individuals because it's good for my health.**_

I leaned back in my chair and she took a deep breath before rattling off what had happened the rest of the night. "Tony and I were outside hooking up."

"You were _WHAT!" _Michelle began to stand up, but Chris reached over and steadied her chair.

"Whoa Beastie." He held her in place. "Calm down, you fucked Stan. Let her tell us what happened." I rewarded him with a grateful smile.

"Tony and I have been hooking up for weeks." She looked directly at Michelle. "I'm sorry, I feel horrible about not telling you, but it happened and we need to stop pretending that everything is fine."

She walked toward the back door and all eyes were on her. "Betty must have followed us back here from the rave because she found us up against the back of the house. She tried to join in and stripped down. Tony threw his shirt at her and told her to cover up." Tea's breathing was labored and focused her attention on me as she spoke. "He went inside and I stayed outside and dealt with Betty. I can't handle this mess anymore. I'm going home." Before anyone could stop her, she was gone, the back door slammed behind her.

After a few seconds of dumbfounded silence, Tony screeched his chair back and rushed out the door to presumably chase her down. Or possibly calculate a plan to regain his _throne_.

"He never would have chased me like that." Michelle grumbled.

"No, but I would have." Stan said softly, and kept his eyes focused downward.

"So, I have to ask, how did you and Tea end up passed out in the kitchen?" I looked at Michelle, who was oddly calm.

She took a deep breath. "I woke up and realized Stanley was gone so I went to look for him." She shyly glanced toward him and then back to me. "He was asleep next to Tony. I saw Abbud passed out in the curtains and Betty was on the couch."

"After Tony went inside, Tea told me it was over between us." Betty added, and something about her voice made me want to throw a heavy object in her general direction. "So, I went in and passed out on the sofa."

Michelle rolled her eyes at the interruption and then continued where she'd left off. "LIKE I was saying," She looked pointedly at Betty. "When I saw everyone passed out, I started to go back to bed. I heard something in the kitchen though and I found Tea pigging out on junk food. She'd been crying and she told me she broke up with Betty, but I guess she was _really_ crying over Tony."

"You know she loves him, right?" I spoke gently, hoping she wouldn't burst into a tantrum.

She pursed her lips and leaned back in her chair and which a sigh she finally said, "I know.

"And you also know that if Tony had never taken your place as Stan's best friend," My eyes moved back and forth between Michelle and Stan. "You would have realized Stan is a much better match for you all along, right?"

Neither of them answered, they looked shyly away from me and each other. I stood up. My job was done. Everything was out in the open and even though everything was a mess now, I firmly believed everyone was on their way to being happy.

I tapped the mallet one last time, just because I could.

"You guys can thank me later." I walked toward the back door, I needed some air. "I enjoy boxed chocolate, fresh cut flowers, and all around groveling, in case you guys were wondering how to repay me." I smiled so they knew I was teasing. I had, after all, been kind of harsh on them today.

As I began to walk out, I paused and turned to look at my friends one last time and then focused on the only one who didn't belong. "Oh and Betty, get the fuck out of Chris's house and don't let the door hit your stalker, whore ass on the way out." I let the screen door slam behind me and I lit a cigarette. The dewy grass tickled my toes as I walked around the backyard.

_**Yep, all in a day's work.**_

**I didn't intend for this to be so lengthy, but it sort of got away from me. My bad. Ha-ha **

**So the "Marylander" comment and use of a crab mallet stemmed from the fact that skins is supposed to be about kids from Baltimore, Maryland, even though it's not filmed there. I'm from Maryland and our state is known for our love of streamed Crabs. Ha-ha **

**Also, I've had a few requests for a chapter through Chris's point of view. I'm thinking of writing a short filler chapter through Chris's eyes, while Daisy distresses from all her hard work. Ha-ha. Maybe just some fluff, lemons, and his struggle to figure out if they should be official or not. Then I'll tie up all the loose ends of the story with chapters through Daisy's point of view. Let me know if this sounds awful. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_**This one was supposed to only be a few pages, but ended up being 11 pages in Word. No idea how that happened. Hope you guys enjoy. It'll be back in Daisy's POV for chapter 9.**_

_**To Placate the Façade Chapter 8**_

Chris's point of view.

It had been three weeks since that epic night I spent with Daisy. The crew hasn't exactly been the same since she flipped the fuck out on them. Man, it was so hott. She just took charge and told them how it was. I've always known that Daisy is special, she wouldn't be my best friend if she wasn't, ya know?

But lately things are different.

She's not just the girl who is always there for me. She's not _just_ my security blanket. She's…well, I don't really know what changed, it just _happened_.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over the top of my head, the bristle against the rough skin of my palm made me think of how much softer Daisy's skin is. She's so pliant and warm and…

Don't get me wrong, I'm not going soft like Stan. That guy would bend backward off of a jagged cliff, balancing on one toe, in order to save Michelle. It's not like I wouldn't _help_ Daisy. I would. Actually, now that I think about it, she wouldn't ever _be_ dangling from some make believe cliff. I'd never let that happen. And I'd go ape shit on anyone that tried to hurt her. But still, I'm not going to follow her around like some love sick penis face would. I'm not dependant on her. She's not the reason for everything I do. She's important, but I'm my own man. I like to party and I'll never change.

_Right. I don't even believe that bullshit. _

I'm only walking down the sidewalk at 2:30 in the morning because I have heartburn. Tony and I massacred 2 whole pizzas for dinner tonight and _that's_ why I can't sleep. It's not because I miss the feeling of her slight body tucked against mine or the way her breath comes out in little puffs of warm air against my neck while she sleeps. Nope, it's not even because of the way her tiny hand curls around my arm when she stirs in her sleep and she pulls herself close to my body. I'm sticking with my story. I can't sleep because of Tony and his God damned pizzas.

I kept my leisurely pace as I walked aimlessly down the sidewalk. Hah, that's a fucking bold face lie. There wasn't anything aimless about my direction. I knew _exactly_ where I was headed. The reason I kept my speed equal to that of a retarded turtle trying to trudge through peanut butter is because I _knew_ what was going to happen tonight. My man card wasn't going to be _taken_ away, I was going to take it out of my wallet and surrender it _willingly._ Why else would I have stopped at two separate places, completely out of my way, on the way to her house just to impress her?

My stomach tightened and I gripped the peace offerings in my hands. I'd fucked up _again_. She never said anything about it and neither did I, but there was a huge fucking elephant in the room every time I saw her. And I _don't_ mean Betty. Daisy isn't like most girls. She may have put our friends in their places and helped them see what she could see in them all along, but she didn't push me. Most girls, girls like Michelle, would have thrown a royal bitch fit if they were fucking a guy and he'd made no attempt to define their relationship. It was difficult for me though. The truth is that it wasn't really about giving up my partying ways. Daisy wouldn't want me to change; she likes me for who I am. Yeah, I don't get that either, but she does. What if I screw up really bad? What if I hurt her? I don't think I could live with that. So I did what I do best, I avoided the talk.

Everything was the same at school as it had always been, expect now I wanted to hold her more intimately. I wanted to kiss her in the cafeteria so everyone would _know_ she was really a hands off zone. I felt the urge to go out of my way and walk her all the way to her class and then sprint back to where I was actually supposed to be. But I couldn't do any of those things. She wasn't my girlfriend and I didn't have that right. When the weekends rolled around we'd come to a silent understanding of how things would work. I'd party as usual, she'd make her rounds to be sure the crew was cooperating with the new laws she'd put in place. I laughed as I recalled how she had explained her new rules to us two weeks ago at the first party since the rave.

"_Rule number one:" She had said, her hands on her hips and her lips slightly pouting, just the way I like them. "No bullshit this time." She waited for everyone to nod in agreement before she would continue. "Rule number two: If you break rule number one, you will go home crying." She leaned back against my chest and my hands had slipped to her waist. She fit perfectly. "Got it everyone?"_

I shook my head and picked up my pace. Even though I'd been in denial the entire trip to her house I was completely aware that I missed her and if I didn't have her in my arms soon I was going to loose it. I _needed_ her. For the passed three weeks, every weekend we'd end up in bed together. The sex was amazing, the best I've ever had, but what I looked forward to the most was what would happen after. She'd let her guard down and suddenly she wouldn't be the up tight Daisy that kept everyone else on the right track. She let me see who she really was, her vulnerabilities, her desires, her needs. She needed me as much as I need her.

Then when morning came we'd both act like we hadn't done anything more than fall asleep next to each other. She'd pretend than I had been able to keep my hands and mouth off of her and I'd pretend that she hadn't made my heart be faster and slower all at the same time. I'm special to her and even though I don't understand _why_, I've decided to get my head out of my ass and be the man she deserves. For the first time in my life I'm not going to be a screw up. She's the most important person I've ever known and I won't lose her. I'm going to do everything right. I'm going to lay all my cards on the table and hope she wants me the same way I want her.

What should have seemed like a long ass trip seemed to only take minutes. There I was, standing in front of her building. I could either run home and be a pussy or I could stand my ground and refuse to leave until she was officially, 100 percent, mine. I walked closer, set my stuff on the ground and scooped up a handful of gravel. Chicks dig shit like this, right? After carefully counting the windows, I found hers and threw the tiny rocks as hard as I could.

_Nothing._

I grabbed another handful and arched my arm back to hurl the gravel at the window pane, but just as I was about to let go I heard yelling and halted my movement.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing little boy?" It was an old lady with all sorts of crap in her hair. "Throwing _boulders_ at my window at this time of night? Are you one of those cat burglars? I've seen you're kind on TV. stalking into defenseless lady's apartments and having your way with them." _She had to be 132 years old. Fucking gross._

"Sorry ma'am, wrong window." I moved over to the right slightly, but she kept yelling.

"Help! Help! Sexual predator!" She was screaming and curlers were falling out of her hair from the jutting of her irate movements. _Okay, so maybe I wasn't going to make this as perfect as I had planned._

"Chill out man!" I tried to shush her, but she was off on another tangent about how I was there to steal her shit and boink her. _Obviously_ if I were going to do something like that, I'd warn my victim first by throwing shit at their window. _Old people suck._

"Chris?" I turned to look two windows over and saw Daisy peeking out at me; she looked half asleep and gorgeous as ever. "What are you doing here?"

"He's trying to seduce me!" The old woman yelled and I could see she had a phone up to her ear. "I'm calling the police. This young man outside my window exposed himself to me!" Since when does an unbuttoned shirt count as indecent exposure?

"Mrs. Hatcher, hang up the phone." Daisy sounded annoyed, and I hoped it wasn't with me. "This is the 3rd time this _week_ you've called the police for this sort of thing. First it was the mailman, then the guy walking his dog." She rubbed her hand over her face and Old Mrs. Hatcher had a sour expression on hers. "He's here to see me, not you."

"I'll have them send the police for you then!" The old hag looked almost excited about the prospect of seeing me hauled away in a police car.

"He's my best friend. Go watch Matlock and let us talk." Daisy gave a dismissive wave and the old woman gave a disgruntled sound and swished behind the curtains, but left her window open. Daisy looked down at me and I sent her a sheepish smile. "What's wrong Chris? Are you okay?"

"Other than sucking at romance? I'm good." I couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful and not to sound like a totally pussy, but it was something about the way she looked, this early in the morning in the moonlight that had butterflies fluttering in my stomach. "I just, I –well—um" I shoved my hands into the pockets of my pajama pants. "I had to see you."

"It's a Tuesday night…" She looked perplexed. "You …You walked …_all _the way here?" She leaned further out the window and I caught a glimpse of the pink cotton night shirt she was wearing. It looked unbelievably soft and I was itching to ball the material up in my hands as she was writhing beneath me.

"Yeah." I said dumbly. I couldn't be expected to be articulate at a time like this. You should have seen her man. "Like I said, I need to talk to you." I sent her a pleading look and her expression softened.

"Don't do it Daisy! He's trouble!" Ms Hatcher called from behind her curtains and I rolled my eyes. "He wants to kidnap you and put you in his trunk, I think I saw him on America's Most Wanted last night!" Decking an old lady hadn't been in my original plan to sweep Daisy off of her feet, but it was becoming more tempting with every passing second.

"I'm going to go knock on your front door and Tell Mr. Hatcher what you're up to if you don't go back to bed." I could see Daisy pulling on her white fluffy robe as she spoke to the old bitch like she was a child. "He doesn't have a car, I'll be fine. Now go on to bed." She lifted her arms to pull the window shut, but paused to speak to me. "Meet me around back, okay?" Her tone was different; it was the one she used especially for me.

I didn't waste anytime. I grabbed the things I'd brought along with me from their spot on the gravel and turned toward the back of the building. I grinned as I heard Ms Hatcher's gasp as I extended my arm and flipped her off as I sprinted around the building. By the time I reached the designated meeting spot, Daisy was already on the back cement stairs, clutching a fluffy comforter in her hands.

"You know what a Tyrant my dad can be." She smiled and walked down stand a few feet in front of me. "There's a little park just past that clearing we can go to and talk." She pointed to a wooded area with what looked like a well worn path trailing through it.

"Let's do it." I leaned in and pressed the side of my face against hers and inhaled her warm vanilla scent. She pressed against me and I felt her lips against the chilled skin of my exposed chest. _Oh yeah, I'm definitely whipped._

We walked in silence down to the little park and I followed her up the rickety ladder that lead to what looked like a boat/tree house. She giggled when I spun the plastic steering wheel and she laid the blanket down to cover the wooden planks. She sat down first and criss-crossed her legs. It was the position she'd sit in whenever I was upset and needed her help to sort my problems out. It was clear she thought that was why I was here. She thought I was struggling with something and I needed her. I _did_ need her, but on a much deeper level.

"So, what's up Chris? Are you sure you're okay?" I sat down in the corner of the tree house, a few feet away from her. Being near her would just cloud my judgment and I needed to get this right.

"No. I'm not. I've been miserable these last few weeks." Her face fell and I realized what she thought. "No. No. No. Things between us have been awesome…so fucking awesome." I saw her shoulders relax and she scooted toward me a few inches. She rested her hand on my knee and I shivered. It was hard to say what I needed, when all I wanted to do was _show_ her what I wanted. "We haven't talked about us and I…well…God, why can't I just say what I feel." I hung my head in my hands and sighed.

"Chris, if you're worried about putting a label on us…" She moved closer, her hand slid up my thigh and then she pulled my hands away from my face and urged me to look at her. My heart swelled, she was fucking beautiful.

"Don't stress about it. I'm fine with that. I don't expect you to change who you are for me. I don't regret anything that's happened between us." She stroked her palm along the side of my face and I leaned into her touch. I couldn't imagine spending a day without feeling her hands on me.

"I _did_ change though." I slid my hands to the knot in the front of her robe and it came lose as I pulled on it. I slid my hands inside and cupped her sides in my hands. I just needed to feel the warmth of her body. I'd been right, that shirt she was wearing was the softest thing I'd ever felt besides her silky skin. "That first night with you Daze…God…" I took a deep breath and pressed my forehead against hers. "You had me along time ago; I just didn't realize it until that night. I've been so stupid, so fucking stupid."

"Chris…" She began, but I cut her off with my finger pressing against her plump lips.

"Let me finish baby." The pet name rolled off my tongue so easily, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And truly, it was. "I know my reputation. I don't settle down, I party, I screw around, I just have fucking fun." My hands trailed down her sides, over her hips and to the bottom of the night shirt. I moved my fingers beneath the soft cotton, moved over the side bands of her panties and found the bare skin of her hips. She felt like heaven. "But Daisy, now that I've had you; I can't be that person anymore. Instead of worrying about where we're going to get weed from or whose party the crew is going to crash next weekend, I worry about you. I worry about when I'm going to see you, when I can get you alone to kiss you, when I'm going to be able to hold you. I can't even fucking sleep anymore unless you're there." I groaned when my hands slid up her back and I realized she didn't have a bra on.

She was smiling when she pulled away from me slightly. "What are you trying to say Chris?" Her hand shyly traced shapes along my stomach and chest and I shivered under her teasing touches. I grabbed her hand and captured it within my own. I was never going to get through this without ravaging her if she didn't stop touching me.

"Daisy." Her eyes perked up to meet mine when I said her name in the most serious, non sexual way I could muster. "Daisy Valero, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I sounded like such a tool, but she seemed to think otherwise. She nodded slowly and expertly maneuvered onto my lap to wrap her arms around me. I couldn't help but grit my teeth when I felt the weight of her soft body pressing against my now completely hard dick.

"You walked all the way over here at 2 in the morning to ask me to be your girlfriend?" She pulled back, happiness glittering in her dark eyes.

"And to give you my man card." I said playfully, even though thoughts of flipping her over and plowing so deep inside her that she'd scream, were invading my brain.

"How about I let you keep your man card and you just try and avoid the skanks?" She giggled and I suddenly turned serious.

"There _is_ no one else but you Daze." It was important to me that she knew that. "I want to be able to kiss you whenever and wherever I want. I want everyone to know that you're my girlfriend _and_ my best friend." When I gripped her hips her ass rubbed against my dick and I knew I didn't have long before I lost it. I needed her and I needed her now.

I crashed my lips down on hers and all but growled when I felt her soft hands on my chest and shoulders. Before I knew it, her robe was gone and I was lifting her t-shirt above her head. I leaned in and captured one of her nipples in my mouth and she urged me on by moaning my name and gyrating her hips against my hardness. I couldn't wait; I had to have her now. I'd wanted this to be special, everything she deserved, but there was only so much a guy could do to make a tree house romantic. I tilted her backward, my mouth never leaving her full tits and laid her carefully on the fluffy blanket she'd brought with her. Poised above her, I trailed my hand over her chest and around her neck and through her silky hair. "I've never wanted anything more than I want you." I could tell by the flash of emotion that seared through her eyes that she knew I didn't mean it in a sexual way, she knew exactly what I was trying to say, but didn't have the guts to say.

She reached up and slid my pants down my hips and I happily kicked them off along with my shoes. I trailed kisses down her stomach, to her hips and carefully slid her panties down her thighs. She kicked her slippers off and I sighed in satisfaction when I felt her completely naked under me. I leaned down and pressed a whisper of a kiss against her lips and pressed against her opening. I wanted to tell her how much I love her, how much she affects me all the way to my core. I was afraid, afraid she would think they were empty words I was only saying because of what we were about to do.

I arched forward and sunk deep inside her slippery folds, she moaned my name and I pulled her thigh up to wrap around my hip. I kept my pace even, her hips moving up to meet mine. It was no longer a frenzied rush to completion like it had been every other time. I was determined to take my time, to feel every inch of her soft skin.

When I felt her muscles tightening around me I knew I didn't have long. She clawed at my arms as I picked up my speed and she tumbled into another whimpering orgasm. My lips crashed onto hers and I felt myself falling over the edge with her. I spilled myself inside her and her legs clamped around my hips in an effort to keep me closer.

I laid there panting on top of her and pushed her dark hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips slack from her work out. I started to pull away from her and move to her side, but her arms kept me locked in place.

"Not yet, please?" She sounded so innocent, so content. I nuzzled against her neck and decided this was it. I needed to suck it up and be a man.

"I love you Daisy." I felt her sharp intake of breath and no release. I figured I'd better finish my thought so she didn't turn blue and pass out. "I've loved you for so long, but I didn't really know what that meant. I didn't _know_ that I loved you, I just _loved you_." I sounded like a complete ass, but at least she was breathing semi-normally again.

"You..love..me?" She sounded so confused, as if I told her that Abbud was actually a rocket scientist.

I grinned and mimicked her delayed speech. "I.._love_..you." I rolled off of her slightly, but never broke the contact of our chests. "I'm _in_ love with you Daisy. And I know that you help everyone sort their shit out on a daily basis, but I'm serious, I don't think I can function without you."

Her eyes were tearing up and her bottom lip quivered. I felt sick, had I said something wrong?

_Aww Shiiiit._

But she didn't look sad. She wrapped her arms around me, tighter than she ever had before. "I love you too Chris. I mean, I'm _in_ love with you too." That was all she said, and that was all I needed.

"Do I need to take your back to your place?" Even as I asked the question my arms tightened around her. If she really did have to leave I didn't know if I could handle that yet.

"No." she burrowed into my chest. "I want to be right here with you." I felt like a fucking giddy school girl because I _almost_ giggled. I pulled her tight against me and breathed in the scent of her hair. I wanted to fall asleep, just like this, with everything that meant _anything_ to me sleeping in my arms.

But I had one last thing to do before she drifted off. I kept one arm wrapped around her and pulled the two things I'd carried with me to her apartment building. "You said you like fresh cut flowers." Her eyes filled up with tears when she sat up and clutched the daises to her chest and smelled them.

"You're amazing Chris." She said as she inhaled the scent again and then I noticed the confused look on her face when she tilted them sideways and fresh dirt sprinkled onto the blanket that covered us. She raised her eyebrow in a questioning look.

"There weren't any florists open at 2 in the morning." I shot her a smile, hoping to stay out of trouble. "So I stopped by to visit Peter." Her eyes widened.

"You STOLE my flowers from the cemetery?" I could tell she was trying to suppress a laugh.

"No." I rolled my eyes, as if I'd be _that_ classless. "They didn't have any fresh ones. I pulled them out of the garden of the caretaker's house." She was in a fit of giggles now and threw her arms around my neck.

"If it were possible, I think I love you even more." She truly meant it and it made my heart flip over in my chest.

"Well that's not all." I shook my finger "You said fresh cut flowers, they don't get any fresher than that by the way." She swatted my arm and I reached for the box that had been discarded when we first arrived. "Boxed chocolates were also on the list I believe."

"Where did you get these?" she opened the box and began giggling again.

"The 24 hour drug store." I shrugged. "I ate all the coconut ones, since you're allergic."

"That explains the empty paper." She gave me a mock accusatory look and set the box down. She pulled me to lie down beside her and wiggled into my arms in a way that was pure Daisy.

"I think I covered the groveling earlier, so I think I deserve a kiss for remembering everything on your list." She gave me a teasing smile and looked to the ceiling as if she were contemplating the kiss. I slid my hand down her side to remind her that she wouldn't regret it.

She sighed and leaned into the soft kiss and her eyes fluttered open when she pulled away.

"Worth it?" I teased and wrapped my arms snuggly around her.

"Always." She was breathless and sleepy as she rested her head against my chest. I felt her breathing even out and I knew she was asleep. I finally relaxed and let my eyes close. I'd be able to sleep now. I had everything I wanted. I had Daisy, my best friend, my girlfriend, the most AWESOMEST chick _ever._ That's all I'd ever need.

_**AbiSnocom**__**: I think the reason I left Cadie out of the story was because when I started it she had just been sent away in the actual show. I guess I just never integrated her back into the story. I may do that in later on chapters :) Thanks for reading and reviewing so much! **_

_**I hope Chris didn't seem too out of Character, let me know what you guys thought : )**_


	9. Chapter 9

To Placate the Façade Chapter 9

_**Hey guys and gals, **_

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Grad school has been kicking my butt this semester.**_

_**Without further ado…**_

_**Chapter 9**_

I glanced around Tina's classroom and studied my friends. It was the only time during school, except for lunch, that the entire crew was together.

Tina was babbling about some non-issue that she was trying her damndest to make into an issue. We loved her, but she was kind of a grade A space cadet.

Stan's eyes were rolling back in his skull and Michelle wore a mischievous grin on her rose tinted lips. She was sitting next to him and hadn't sent Tony so much as a fleeting glance since the beginning of class.

If I hadn't accomplished everything I'd set out to do, at least I'd gotten Michelle over her warped sense of love.

"What's up with Stan?" I whispered to Chris.

He sent me one of those heart stopping grins and leaned in close, his hot breath cascading down the sensitive skin of my neck.

"Looks to me like a little friendly _bonding_." He slid his warm hand from my knee to my thigh for effect.

It was only then that I noticed Chelle's hand strategically placed above Stan's lap, under the table.

"Oh my God." I gasped. "I've created monsters."

"Not your fault if they're horny bustards" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of my head. I sighed and barely noticed when Tina started blubbering about her ex boyfriend. I nuzzled closer into Chris's warm embrace. He really was the best boyfriend, best friend and person I could ever hope to know.

I truly was lucky to have him. When we'd showed up to school together that morning I was _surprised_ that no one else seemed _surprised _at the protective way he shadowed me.

Apparently everyone knew we were together before _we_ even knew we were together.

And I was totally okay with that.

Sometimes you just need a nudge to realize what you want.

And other times you need a bulldozer to run you over…

_**Speaking of bulldozers**_

I glanced over at Tony who was intently staring at his bruised knuckles.

Clenching and unclenching atop the table.

_**Serves the bastard right for getting in a fight with a wall.**_

I know I wanted him to let his emotions out, but I envisioned him sweeping Tea off of her feet…not demolishing his bedroom.

Tea was a nice surprise though. There she sat, her eyes glazed over in that love sick puppy dog way she _only_ reserved for Tony. Of course, she only did this when she thought no one noticed.

They still weren't talking.

From the sleuthing I'd done this morning, I found that they hadn't uttered a word to one another since I'd made them face their feelings over the weekend.

"They'll figure it out." Chris said softly, inherently knowing what was on my mind. His lean fingers trailed along my arm and then snaked around to rest on my stomach. "And if they don't, I'm sure we can help them along."

I angled my head back to glance up at the only boy I'd ever loved. The ornery look he gave me let me know he had a plan.

"You drug me in here to show me cleaning supplies?" Tony gave me an incredulous look as we stood in the spacious closet that Chris had swiped the key for.

"Not exactly, I uh…" Tony was the hardest one to pull anything over on. I had to make this believable. "Chris and I couldn't wait until afterschool and he brought me in here to…"

"Too much information, Daze." He contorted his face and I hid my smirk.

"In the _heat of the moment_, I dropped my phone behind those shelves." I gestured to the metal wall unit.

"So?" He still seemed skeptical and grumpy.

He was always grumpy lately.

"_So_, help a lady out and get my God damn phone, Tony." I huffed.

_**After all of this, they better name all of their fucking kids after me.**_

_**He deserves a son named Daisy.**_

"Why doesn't Chris get it for you?"

I blanked for a moment and then I realized my only way of manipulating Tony was to mentally scar him.

"Because, he's resting." I grinned as a look of recognition flashed across his features. "That wall you're leaning against…he pinned me up against it and thrust so hard in…"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I thought his voice actually cracked as he yelled. He held his hands over his eyes as if it would make the mental images I'd provided disappear. "Fine, I'll get your fucking phone!"

I watched as he attempted to lean over the shelving in search of the phone that was actually securely in my purse.

I backed toward the door and smiled as Chris ushered a confused Tea up to the closet.

"Are you okay? Chris said you were having some kind of meltdown."

The endearing look in her eyes almost made me feel bad for tricking her this way.

_**Almost**__._

"I don't want to see him!" I pointed at Chris, who stood behind her grinning at my theatrics. "Not after what he did!"

"What's all the yelling about?" I heard a muffled groan from Tony, still bent over and searching for my phone.

"Is that Tony?" Tea's look immediately went from concerned to confused.

"The janitor." I lied, pulling her into the closet.

"Fuck!" Tony yelled as he stood up too quickly, banging his head on the shelf.

"What the hell…" Tea glared at me.

"Sorry Tay, but you guys need to work this out." I ducked out the door and Chris helped me shut and lock it.

They began banging wildly on the door, cursing and threatening slow painful deaths.

"If you two don't want to be together, FINE." I projected my voice. "But this sulking and bullshit is ridiculous."

"Yeah. Ridiculous." Chris murmured, nuzzling the back of my neck and sliding his hands up my tummy. I never realized he was such a cuddler.

"Daisy, let us out!" Tony bellowed.

"Face it Tony, you have feelings for Tea" I kicked the door, just for effect. I heard Tea snicker, probably at Tony's expression or whatever hand gesture he was making. "Oh you're no better Tay, you hide behind being a lesbian and all you want is the boy next to you."

There was a moment of silence. I took that as an admission of my infinite knowledge.

"Now suck it up and figure it out" I huffed. "I don't care if you kill each other. You're not coming out until you figure out what's going on between you!"

"Bitch." Tony muttered and then I heard him slide down to the floor. It was probably the only act of submission I'd ever witness from my hardheaded friend.

"_Dumb_ Bitch" Tea added, flopping down next to him.

I turned around in Chris's arms and he grinned down at me.

"No one can say we didn't try." I said as he playfully squeezed my ass and brought his lips down to mine before answering.

"True." He nodded and then a grin spread across his thin lips. "So, while we wait for world war III to commence," He gestured toward the closet. "Whatever will we do in an empty school after hours?"

"We can still fucking hear you!" Tony growled and my giggles were uncontrollable.

_**So…what'd you guys think? I apologize again for the long wait. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up fairly soon :)**_

_**Please let me know what you think. That way I can figure out if you guys like where the story is going.**_


End file.
